Seeing You Again
by Charmsheartz
Summary: Gabi comes back to her school from her Christmas vacation to find a shocking surprise…her ex. TXG Mostly in Gabi's POV Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Gabi!!" I looked up and saw my two best friends, Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie.

"Hey Girls!! How was your Christmas vacation?"

"Totally Fabulous!! I met a lot of cute guys!" Sharpay said smiling.

I suddenly saw Zeke smirking behind Sharpay since he probably heard what she said and I started giggling.

"What's wrong?" asked an oblivious Sharpay.

"What will you do if I tell you that your boyfriend is listening to our conversation?"

I asked and then suddenly laughed when I saw my best friend's eyes go wide.

She suddenly turned around to meet Zeke and laughed nervously.

"Hey baby… Umm.. no guys can compare to you since u are so much cuter than those other guys!" I laughed hysterically and Taylor joined in.

"We better go to homeroom...Zeke, where's Chad?" Taylor asked.

"Oh right, remember the new guy in our class. Well, they have gotten pretty close since his dad is the new coach here and well since he loves basketball! Zeke said answering. I suddenly got confused. "What new guy?"

"Oh Gabi!! We forgot to tell you! There's a new guy that came to our class. He transferred here the day after you left for Christmas vacation… He got really popular pretty fast since he is cute!" Sharpay said and Zeke cleared his throat.

I left 1 week before Christmas vacation so I actually missed like 1 week of school. I wonder who this guy is.

"Well not as cute as you of course, baby!" Sharpay quickly added. I laughed again.

We finally got to homeroom and I saw a guy talking to Chad. This guy looks familiar..hmmm...

"Hey Gabi, come meet this new kid!" Chad said when he saw me.

I went over to them and went wide-eyed when I saw who the guy is, Troy Bolton.. my ex-boyfriend.

"You!?!?" We both said at the same time.

"You guys both know each other?" Chad asked and the gang looked at us confusingly.

"Well, we just know each other from my old school" I quickly said since I didn't want the gang to know the truth about us.

"Yeah, and we were enemies." Troy said. I just glared at him. I can't believe this idiot still didn't know the truth about those pictures. The pictures that tore us apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing You Again **

**Chapter 2**

The pictures that tore us apart…

_Flashback_

_Troy and I still go to my old school which is in another part of New Mexico. Troy is the most popular guy here since he is the team's captain and the coach's son. I became his girlfriend and we really love each other. All the cheerleaders hated me for that and did something that tore us apart. It was our 1__st__ year anniversary and I went to his house. I was so confused why he didn't call me like he promised. I knocked on his front door. Mrs. Bolton opened the door._

"_Hi Mrs. Bolton! Is Troy in there?" I asked_

"_Oh hi sweetie! How many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Lucille? I have known you since you were a cute little baby!" I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah..Troy is upstairs. He is a little down. You should talk to him." I said thank you to her and went upstairs. I knocked on his door and when he opened it, he looked like he was going to burst from anger._

"_Hey baby! What's wrong?" I asked as I stepped in his room. He suddenly threw some pictures on me and when I looked at it, my eyes went wide. it was me kissing his biggest rival, the football captain._

"_That's what is wrong! You cheated on me! I thought you loved me…I guess you were only using me to be popular in school" He shouted. He never shouted at me before._

"_What? I would never cheat on you! Don't you have faith in me? And can't you see that.." but he cut me off._

"_I don't think I could trust you anymore…We're through! Just get out!!!!!" his voice rising. He didn't even let me explain._

"_Fine!" I shouted back. Can't this idiot see this pictures? It was photoshopped. _

_I cant take it anymore. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I walked down the stairs. Jack and Lucille saw me._

"_Honey, what's wrong??" Jack asked. He treated me like his own daughter since my father died 2 years ago. _

"_Ask your son." I said in a low voice but I guess he heard me because he ran upstairs to confront his son. Lucille just hugged me and after that I left. _

_No one's POV_

_Jack came downstairs and Lucille looked at him. He showed her the pictures and she just shook her head. Not at Gabriella but at her son._

"_Does he know?" Lucille asked._

"_I don't think so but let him find out for himself" Jack said looking at the fake photos._

_End of Flashback_

After that night, he started treating me like crap in school. He told the school that I am a slut and posted the pictures. All the cheerleaders would smirk at me and that's when I found out they were the ones that did it. I got sick and tired of it. That's when I decided to transfer to another school. My mom finally agreed after me begging since she was best friends with Lucille and she didn't want to leave. After a few days, I went to East High. Before we left, she found out about the pictures from Lucille. Ever since I was a little kid, my parents and his parents would be talking non-stop about how we are going to end up together. But I guess they were wrong…


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 3**

I glared at him again putting on my 'don't even think about telling them' look and I guess he understood because he smirked at me. The gang looked at us confusingly.

"Okayyyyy… Look, Gabi. I understand you were enemies with Troy but you have to be in good terms with him because we all agreed that he could be a part of the gang." Chad said.

"But how?? What would you say if I didn't want him in the gang?" I asked.

"Sorry Gabriella but majority wins!" Troy butted in.

"I am not talking to you Bolton!" I said not showing the hurt I feel since he never called me by my full name. He would always call me Brie.

"I am so sorry honey but he's right." Taylor said.

I sighed, "Fine..But don't talk to me Bolton."

"Yeah right..if you could resist." He said laughing. I got enough of this!!

"Fine, let the war begin!" I said in a low daring voice.

"Fine!" he shouted. We both walked away in the opposite direction. I can't believe he has to ruin my good life here. I became popular in this school because of my brains and for being friends with the gang. Don't get me wrong because I am not using them. They are very good friends to me and I couldn't ask for more.

No one's POV

The gang (A/N: Ryelsi is also part of the gang) looked at both of them confused. They have never seen Gabriella blow up like that. She was the sweetest girl they have ever met and Troy was one of the nice guys they have ever met.

"Something is definitely up!" Sharpay said.

"You think?" Chad said

"Oh shut up!" Sharpay said.

The gang then went to homeroom finding Troy and Gabriella sitting very far away from each other. They all sighed not really wanting to know what will happen. "This will be a long senior year!" they all thought.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to tell everyone that Gabi left in the middle of junior year in her old school so that means that she and Troy started dating in sophomore year. Sorry if its short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 4**

I fell down on my bed since I have never been so tired. It has been 4 days since Troy moved here and we were both making each other's lives miserable in school.

_Flashback_

_Tuesday: I painted his red locker purple knowing it's his least favorite color. To get back, he painted mines black knowing it's my least favorite color. We both got detention for an hour after school since its considered vandalism to school properties. Good thing we were in separate classrooms. In east high, you have 3 chances before you get suspension for 2 days. So now we both have 2 chances._

_Wednesday: I purposely dropped a piece of paper on the floor with Ms. Darbus's fat picture and wrote Troy's name in the bottom and obviously Ms. Darbus saw it and gave Troy detention. Once homeroom was done, I stepped out haughing._

"_You will so get back for this Montez!" Troy shouted. It was lunch time and me and Troy sit far away from each other in the lunch table. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. When I came back, I saw Troy smiling evilly at me. Uh-oh..that smile is not good. I opened my lunch bag and let out a scream. There were like a bunch of worms in that bag and the gang looked at me. We suddenly heard Troy laughing so hard that he could have fell from the chair. I couldn't take it anymore and I punched him and everyone in that lunchroom heard a scream. I just broke Troy Bolton's nose. I got detention for that obviously. We only have 1 chance left._

_Thursday: Nothing to bother because Troy didn't go to school maybe to go to the hospital. I laughed evilly at that thought. The gang looked at me and I just shrugged. I saw the cheerleaders give me an evil look since Troy became the captain of the basketball team and all the girls in this school, except from me and the girls in the gang, would die to have him._

"_You know Gabi, this has to stop." Chad said._

"_And why?" I asked._

"_You guys might both get suspended!" Taylor said._

_Everyone in the gang nodded. I sighed._

"_What is with you guys anyway? What started you guys to be enemies?" Sharpay asked._

"_Long Story…you don't wanna know." I said_

_They nodded, understanding that I didn't want to talk about it. _

_Friday: Troy and I started to have an argument first thing in the morning and we were shouting at each other. Everyone in the hallway stopped to watch us and the gang was also there shaking their heads at us. _

"_Bolton, Montez! Principal's Office now" Ms. Darbus said._

_Oh, Great…. No more chances…We both got suspended. Mr. Matsui was even nice to give us only one day._

_End of Flashback_

I got thirsty thinking about the things we were both doing these past few days. I went downstairs and heard my mom talking to someone on the phone. I then heard Troy's name so I started to listen. I know its wrong but I am curious…


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 5**

"Lucille, I don't know what to do anymore.. They just seen to hate each other more now……..Did you really think it was a great idea for Troy to come here?.......Right, if they are really meant to be then fate will bring them together…Ok, bye Lucille."

I can't believe both our parents planned this!! I am so mad but I guess I cant be mad at my mother. They just wanted to help us out.

I can't believe it has been 4 days and I am here back to school. I saw the gang with Troy and I smiled a little when I saw his nose. It was healing but it wasn't fully healed. Oh yeah.. I remembered that was the reason (his nose) why we got to an argument the other day that led us to suspension,

"Hey, look its Montez"

"So Bolton. What have you planned to do to me?"

"You'll see Montez. You'll see."

Time has passed by very fast and I am now confused. Its in the middle of lunch time and usually he does tricks on me even before. Hmmmm… something is up.

"Can I have all of your attention please!" Troy shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at him and I looked at him. He then turned to me.

"Gabriella, where is your dad?" he then asked me. Oh-no please don't talk about him.

"Ummm…H-he is in another country." I stuttered. Only my family, and Troy's family know about what happened to my father.

"Yeah right. Is that what you told everyone here?" He turned to look at everyone in the cafeteria and everyone nodded since that is the story they heard from her whenever they asked about her father since they only see her mother drop her off every single day.

"What if I tell you that the reason her father died is because of Montez? Yep, you heard me right…He DIED.. They were in the middle of a shooting and when the shooters were going to kill Montez, her father went in front of her! That's the whole story behind that lie." He said loudly. By that time I have tears streaming down my face.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT! HE TREATED YOU LIKE HIS SON!... IF ALL OF THIS IS STILL ABOUT THE PICTURES, THEN LOOK AT IT AGAIN TROY. THEY ARE FAKE!" I yelled at him and he had this unbelievable and guilty look on his face. I ran out the cafeteria but as I did I heard the gang yelling at Troy to tell him how stupid he is.

No one's POV

Troy quickly went home after school and opened one of his drawers since he put the pictures there. He always kept it to remind himself how much he hated her. His eyes went wide and immediately felt guilty about all the stupid things he have done. He just realized that the pictures were photo shopped. He couldn't believe how he could be such an idiot. He then knew what to do. He ran outside to his car and drove off.

Gabi's POV

I went home crying after that accident and I fell asleep crying. I suddenly woke up after I heard banging outside my balcony. I got scared because my mom was still at work. I took the bat I keep inside my room and was holding it up when I was opening the door. I was going to hit the person but then realized who it was.

"TROY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FREAKING JERK!" and then I started to hit him with the bat.

"Brie, wait..ouch..stop.." He then grabbed hold of both of my wrists. "Listen to me. I know I deserved all of that and I just wanna say im sorry for all the things I have done to you. I'll admit it. I was a stupid idiot to believe those photos. I am so sorry." He looked so sincere when he said that.

"Fine Troy, but don't think I have forgiven you fully." Troy smiled at this.

"Brie, do you think I still have a chance to.. you know.. be your.." Troy asked but I cut him off.

"I don't know Troy but for now I want us to be friends. I was really hurt since I trusted you with that secret" Troy looked down guiltily.

"Ok Brie. I'll wait until you are ready to gain my trust again. And, again I am so sorry for all the things I have done to you." After that, he hugged me and left. When I was hugging him, I felt sparks. 'Oh-no, I'm falling for him again' I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 6**

The next day at school, I started laughing when I saw Sharpay and Taylor dragging Troy by the ears. They were making their way to me with the others following behind them.

"Say sorry Troy or else you will have a broken nose AGAIN!" Sharpay threatened.

"Ow…will u guys stop dragging me by my ears?" Troy asked.

"Unless you say sorry to her first!" Taylor said.

"Chill guys! He did say sorry to me last night and I have forgiven him." I said laughing.

After that, they immediately let go of Troy.

"WHAT?!?!" the gang almost yelled.

"Wait? After what he did to you?" asked Kelsi.

"Well..yeah. We're even friends" I said.

"Well, I accidentally told coach what happened so I'm sorry man.. I didn't know Gabi has forgiven you yet so.." but Chad was cut off by..

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" yelled Jack and everybody in the hallway started to watch what was going to happen.

"Oh honey..I'm so sorry for what my idiotic son did." Jack said sincerely while hugging me.

"Oh its ok Coach Bolton..I have forgiven him and right now we are friends." I said looking at Troy who was now rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

When I said friends, Jack suddenly looked at me and said, "Wait till your mothers hear this!" and with that took off to his office.

Everyone in the hallway looked so shock considering that he called me honey and about what he said. They have never seen Jack so sincere. I suddenly saw Sharpay was going to say something but the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell' I thought.

"Don't think we are done talking about this!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, meet at Troy's house tonight so we could talk about what happen." Chad said.

"Yeah…wait What?!?! You guys are inviting yourselves to my own house? But how……" but even before he finished his sentence, we walked away.

At Troy's House

We rang the doorbell and Lucille opened it. When she saw Troy, she immediately hit him in the head. "Ow!" Troy yelled and we started laughing.

"That's what you get for doing that to Gabi right here!" she said to Troy and then she looked at me with sincere in her eyes, "Oh sweetie! I am so so sorry for what my son did. Jack told me what happened and were very sorry."

"It's ok Mrs. Bolton" I told her.

"Gabi, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lucille?" she looked at me sternly.

"Oops.. Sorry, Lucille" And then Jack saw us, "Hey guys! Come in all of you!"

And then he looked at me, "Hey honey!"

"Hey Jack!"

The gang looked at me with surprised faces. No one ever called Coach Bolton his first name since he only let closed family members to call him Jack. The same goes to Lucille.

We all went inside and the kitchen door opened and there stood…


	7. Chapter 7

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 7**

The kitchen door opened and there stood…

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I said.

"Hey honey.. Well, we heard from Jack about everything that happened and heard that you were friends again so I came over to just chat and planning you know…just planning."

"Planning what?" Troy said confused.

"Planning your wedding." Jack said laughing.

I suddenly felt my cheeks go red and I looked at Troy, also blushing, with a look that says 'I shouldn't have asked.'

"Uhhh..Come on guys lets go upstairs to my room!" Troy said quickly.

But before we even reached the staircase, my mom yelled,"Oh and Troy, before I forget.. You are always welcome to climb the tree to go to Gabi's balcony." And the adults started laughing. I felt my cheeks go red again and yelled, "MOM!" And with that took off running upstairs. I was the first one to open the room and my eyes went wide. In his room, there were a lot of pictures of us from younger years when we were still a couple. I looked at Troy and he looked at me nervously. The gang saw this and Sharpay quickly closed the door and said, "Ok Spill!!!"

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"Oh Gabi, stop pretending. Why did Troy's parents let you call them by their first name? Why is your mom in here planning your wedding with Troy's mom? And why are there a lot of pictures of both of you cuddling and kissing and acting like a couple?" she said pointing at both of us and then some of the pictures in his wall and night stand. The gang nodded also wanting to know what really happened.

Troy and I looked at each other and I nodded at him. He quickly went to his closet and we all looked at him confused. When he got back, he was carrying a book. A photo album to be exact. I remember that album! It was the one we put together a week before our anniversary, a week before we broke up. I started to tear up and when Troy saw this, he quickly wiped it away with his hands gently. The gang just stared at us weirdly probably thinking 'just a few weeks ago, you were enemies and now?'

"Well, I guess it's easier to tell you guys using this photo album." I nodded and the gang all huddled around the photo album.

Troy turned to the first page and I recognized that picture immediately. We were 5 years old and it was the first time we met. We didn't even know that our parents took our picture of us chasing each other.

_Flashback_

_I just moved in from California and my parents were busy unpacking our things while I played with my dolls. I suddenly heard the doorbell and I saw my mom hurrying to get to the front door. I suddenly went behind my mom and I saw a family of 3, a kind looking couple and a boy with amazing blue eyes._

"_Hi. We are the Bolton family from next door. I am Lucille, this is my husband Jack, and my 5-year old son, Troy. We wanted to welcome all of you in the neighborhood!"_

"_Oh, hello. Well I am Maria, my husband Andres (A/N: I just made this up and couldn't really think of other name. Sorry!) and also my 5-year old Gabriella. And thank you." I suddenly saw Troy's eyes go wide and said, "Is it ok if I can call you Brie cause your name is long?"_

"_Sure!" I said giggling and he smiled, "Come on! Let's go play in my backyard!"_

_With that, we took off running in his backyard and started chasing each other laughing oblivious to the flash coming from my kitchen window. We acted like we were as best of friends even though we just met._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled remembering that time when we were so young we didn't even care about anything but just to have fun.

I turned to the next page after Troy and I finished with the story.

Now this photo is when Troy and I were in middle school and our arms are around each other while I was smiling widely at the camera but Troy was looking at me. Troy's mom took that picture and I suddenly remembered what our parents said after that.

"_You know? I think they are meant to be together.." and the other adults nodded._

Troy turned to the next page and it was our freshman year. It was when I started to develop a crush on Troy. I remember that Troy was already popular and I was a geek.

_Flashback_

"_Hey look its Geeky Gabi!" some of the cheerleaders said laughing._

"_Hey will you guys stop! At least she knows a lot of things unlike some of you who doesn't even know what an equation is!" Troy yelled at them as he put his arms around me protectively and the cheerleaders stopped laughing since they know not to mess with Troy. _

'_Thanks, Troy" I smiled gratefully._

"_No problem, Brie. Just remember that I am always here to protect you" and we walked on until we reached homeroom._

_End of flashback_

The next few pages were still in our freshman year until we reached a picture during our sophomore year when it was Troy and I kissing in my front door. It was our first date and it was the time I agreed to be his girlfriend.

"Hey, I didn't know my mom took that picture?" I suddenly said and Troy started laughing.

When we turned to the next picture, I started to cry and Troy started to tear up but he still rubbed my shoulders to calm me down. This picture was taken in my room and I was hugging Troy sobbing loudly in his shoulders while he was hugging and rubbing my back also crying. I looked up at the gang and they were confused.

"It was my father's funeral." I said softly.

"He was like my second father." Troy said, "and again I'm so sorry Brie for what I did the other day." I just nodded.

I looked at the gang and saw too that the girls have tears in their eyes.

"Hey guys. It's getting late. I think all of you need to go home." We heard Jack called from downstairs. After we all said goodbyes, my mom and I went home and so did the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 8**

The next day; lunchtime

All day, all the teachers and the students in the school were surprised not to hear even one argument from the two. They were even more surprised when Troy and Gabi sat next to each other right now during lunchtime.

"Hey Troy, Gabi. You guys still didn't tell us why you got mad at each other." Zeke said.

"Yeah." the others agreed.

"Well, it all started on our 1st year anniversary and when I opened my locker, there were pictures of Brie kissing our football captain, my worst enemy. I thought it was real so when she came over to my house since it was our anniversary, I started yelling at her and broke up with her. I regretted it because I didn't even let her explain. I started to treat her like crap at school and one day I just found out that she transferred to another school. My mom then told me that my dad applied and got a job as coach here and it just so happens that Brie actually goes to school here." Troy said

"Actually, they planned this. I heard my mom the day we argued about your broken nose and she was talking to your mom and started talking about how if it was a good idea for you to come here." I added.

"So that explains it how your mom knows where I live!" Troy said.

"Yeah, but how did you know where I live?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of did some research when I first saw you here." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"And you. How did you know which one was my room?"

"Wow. Didn't you know that your door has your name then 14 at the bottom?" I asked laughing.

"Oh yeah..well I was just testing you." He said while rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Yeah right." I added.

Before the bell rang, we all went to our lockers and surprisingly our lockers were right beside each other.

When I opened mine, I saw a piece of paper that fell out. I picked it up.

_Gabriella,_

_Meet me at the fountain by the park after school_.

_- Your Secret Admirer_

I suddenly saw the girls reading it from behind.

"Ooohhh, Gabi got a secret admirer!" Sharpay said.

Little did she know that I already know who it came from. I know his handwriting too well…Troy.

After School

I saw Troy holding a bouquet of roses by the fountain.

"Hey Troy!"

"Uh hey. These are for you!"

"Thanks. What are they for?"

"Brie, I just wanna say im sorry again because right now I still feel so guilty about it."

"Hey, its ok. I have already forgiven you."

"Brie, is it ok to ask something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, prom is coming up so will you be my date to prom. I mean as friends if that makes you feel comfortable."

"Sure Troy but can we keep it a secret? I mean I will just say that I will go with my secret admirer and then u can say that you are not going to prom. The gang wouldn't care anyways. And thanks for caring."

"No problem. I want to see everyone's faces when they see that I have a very beautiful girl as my date."

We both laughed and we looked at each other's eyes. Blue meets brown.

We started leaning in but then…


	9. Chapter 9

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 9**

We started leaning in but then…

I heard Troy's cell phone ringing and Troy groaned in frustration. I quickly moved away quite embarrassed. Troy declined the call and said, "Chad.." I just said, "I have to go anyways. Bye Troy. Thanks again for the flowers."

I started to walk away but then Troy grabbed my arm and pulled me back and I just felt his lips on mine and pretty soon I started kissing back. We finally let go a few seconds later and he started rambling, "Oh my gosh..Im sorry Brie. I didn't know what cam over me and…" but before he continued, I pulled him back again and started kissing him again.

"You talk to much." I said and I walked away smiling widely.

Day of the Prom

"Come on, Gabi! Tell us who this secret admirer is! Even Troy is jealous enough that he is not even going to prom!" Sharpay said practically begging me to tell her who my date is. I just laughed.

"Remember? He has to visit a relative!" I said.

"Whatever." Sharpay just said.

We were in my house getting ready for prom and I was in the bathroom getting dressed.

"Where are you going to meet this secret admirer anyways?" Taylor asked.

"I am not coming with you guys in the limo. I am riding with my date so you guys will be surprised."

"What?!?!" The girls said.

"I'm so sorry but you will find out who my date is when we get there."

"Fine." Sharpay said defeated.

I stepped out and the girls looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"No, Gabi! That dress looks so amazing on you! Whoever your date is will have his eyes so wide that it will pop out! " Kelsi said. I started laughing.

"You guys look amazing too! But Sharpay, I kind of feel sorry for Zeke since he has to wear a pink tie!" I said.

Sharpay just shrugged and smiled, "Well, he loves me too much that he agreed!"

Kelsi is wearing a minty green halter dress with a ruffled hem and side slit. Sharpay is wearing a hot pink chiffon dress with multi-tiered layers and a high low hem. Taylor is wearing a purple strapless with a waist band and a brooch. Gabriella is wearing a short blue satin cocktail dress. It was simple but yet it was also sexy. (A/N: The pictures are on my profile)

Like about 30 min. after the guys picked up the girls, Troy picked me up.

"You are sooooo late!" I said.

"Well, im sorry. My mom kept me up wanting me to look good for you." He said and added mimicking his mother, "I'm sure you want to look good for Gabi and do you have the corsage?" I started laughing. And then he quickly put the corsage on my wrist while I try to fix his blue tie a little bit. We both agreed to have blue as our theme color because I insisted that it will look good with his eyes. After that, we drove to East High. Not even one student knows who my date is and they thought that Troy will not go since he excused himself that he has to visit a relative the same night.

Troy parked his truck and we stepped out. We made our way to the gym.

"You ready?" Troy asked me.

"Yep!" I answered and I linked my arms around his.

We went inside and….


	10. Chapter 10

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 10**

We went inside and…

Everything stopped once they saw us.

The music stopped. The dancing stopped. The students stopped whatever they were doing. Troy and I just looked at each other and smiled.

I even saw the cheerleaders glaring at me again.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!" Sharpay yelled. I had to put my hands over my ears and I saw that everyone did.

"Woah Sharpay! What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us that your date is TROY BOLTON?!"

"Well, I told you it will be a surprise." I said.

"Let's go to the table. Explain EVERYTHING to us." Sharpay saw that the students were still staring, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?" And with that the students went back to what they were doing. The music started again.

"Woah, Sharpay..You still got that ice queen in you!" I said giggling.

When we sat down on the table, Troy whispered to me, "Did I tell you that you look beautiful and amazing tonight?" I giggled, "Yep, you told me a million times on out way here." When I looked up the gang was staring at us.

"So?? Start!" Sharpay told us sternly. Troy and I told them about how Troy is my secret admirer and Troy just made up that excuse so it will be a surprise. We left out the kissing part. After dancing, we both excused ourselves and Troy took me to the rooftop garden.

"What's going to happen between us Brie?" Troy asked me as we sat down the bench.

"I honestly have no idea, Troy. I know when we kissed, I still felt that spark between us. That's why I kissed you again to make sure. But Troy, I don't think I'm ready yet since I don't want to get hurt again. I mean you didn't even have faith in me and you thought that I cheated on you." I said staring at the floor. When I looked up, I saw Troy looking down also.

"What can I do to get you back?" asked Troy.

"Prove it that you really love me." I told him.

And with that we both went down with Troy very quiet. I bet he is thinking what he should do.

We went back to the gang's table. They all looked at us then Troy who is still very quiet.

"Ok, what did we miss?" Chad asked and with that Taylor smacked him in the head.

"Oww..What did I do wrong?" Taylor smacked him again, "That's none of your business!" And the gang nodded.

I looked up at Troy and he is still deep in thought.

I definitely don't want anything fancy. I wanted something simple and sweet and romantic. What would I do if Troy did take me to a fancy place? Should I tell him that's not how to prove your love to a girl? I mean he knows that I don't like fancy places. I got it! . I already have in mind what I wanted him to do but I doubt that he is ever going to find out. I mean how would he know? It would be a miracle.]

I looked at Troy and he was smiling. Uh-oh.. I bet he knows what to do but how would he know if it's the right thing? Am I being too demanding or picky? Or am I being…..

"Hello?!?! Earth to Troy and Gabriella! What really happened when you disappeared huh?" Chad said and with that Taylor smacked him again.

"What? I can't take the tension! I mean they are so quiet!" Chad explained.

Taylor just shook her head and I started laughing. I suddenly felt my phone vibrating. It was a text message. From Troy? What does he want? I mean he is right here beside me. I turned to look at him but he was gone. Oh where did he go now?

_Brie,_

_Go out with me tomorrow night 7:00. Wear casual clothes, nothing fancy. _

_Love, Troy_

Ok, I'm safe. I suddenly saw Troy sitting down again. I whispered to him, "Why did you have to text me? You could have whispered it to me!"

"Everyone will want to know what we are whispering about especially Sha.." he whispered back but he was cut off by Sharpay.

"What are you guys whispering about?"

We both laughed and he again whispered to me, "Told you!"

We stopped laughing when we saw Mr. Matsui go to the microphone and stopped the music.

"We will now announce the nominees for the Prom King and Queen!

For Prom King:

Adam Smith (Football Captain)

Troy Bolton

And Chad Danforth?"

Everyone laughed when he said it as a question. We looked at Chad and Taylor suddenly said, "How did that happen?"

Chad said, "I have no idea.. But hey it means im cute right?" Taylor smacked him again. "Gosh Woman! What is with you hitting a nominee for prom king?" We all laughed hysterically.

Mr. Matsui cleared his throat and looked at our group who was the loudest.

"Ok, now for the Prom Queen:

Amber Jones (Cheerleader Captain)

Sharpay Evans

And Gabriella Montez!"

I was shocked! I mean why would they vote me??

"Will all the nominees stand here on stage."

So we all stood up. "Now I have the results right here!"

"For Prom King: Troy Bolton!" Everyone clapped their hands and the girls were screaming.

"And for Prom Queen: Wait it's a tie!"

Troy and I looked at each other confused.

"This is the first time this happened in East High! Well according to the rules, the Prom King should be the one to pick. So Troy pick: Amber or Sharpay?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Seeing You Again**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone gasped. They actually thought it was going to be Gabriella.

"Remember the rules students, the prom king have to kiss the queen in the end of the dance."

My jaw dropped and I just wanted to get out of here. What am I thinking?? I am so not jealous… but maybe I am. Oh gosh! I don't think I could see Troy kiss another girl so I ran outside. Oh gosh, I look pathetic.

No one's POV

Every student saw Gabriella run. And then they saw Troy running after her while yelling, "I give my place to Adam or Chad!"

Mr. Matsui just stood there and was shocked at what's happening. First, they were enemies, and now they are like a couple! "Ok, students..ummm..I honestly don't know what to do."

Finally Sharpay said, "I don't want to kiss any of them. Amber, you should be the Prom Queen!" and Sharpay walked away with everyone staring at her. The ice queen? Giving up the place to be Prom Queen?

"I thought you wanted to be prom queen since beginning of the school year?" Taylor asked.

"Well, I don't want to kiss that jerk and your boyfriend so no way!" Sharpay answered. "And plus I have a boyfriend!" Zeke kissed her cheek.

"I don't want to be Prom King neither..I love Taylor too much!" Everyone awwwwed. "Aww, come here you!" and Taylor and Chad shared a kiss.

"Ok then, give it up for Adam Smith and Amber Jones!" and everybody clapped. Everyone except for the teachers bet that by the end of tonight, they are both in a room together. They are always willing to sleep with anyone. (A/N: I don't know if it makes sense..lol)

Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella

Gabi's POV

"Wait up Brie!" I heard Troy shouting at me. I was shocked. Why wouldn't he take the place being prom king since it could boost up his reputation.

"What are you doing here? Did you know that what you did can jeopardize your reputation?" I asked him.

"What if I tell you that you are much more important than my reputation?" he said seriously.

I looked at him, shocked. Before in the younger years, I always thought that his reputation is more important. But…

_Flashback_

"_Hey look its Geeky Gabi!" some of the cheerleaders said laughing._

"_Hey will you guys stop! At least she knows a lot of things unlike some of you who doesn't even know what an equation is!" Troy yelled at them as he put his arms around me protectively and the cheerleaders stopped laughing since they know not to mess with Troy. _

'_Thanks, Troy" I smiled gratefully._

"_No problem, Brie. Just remember that I am always here to protect you" and we walked on until we reached homeroom._

_End of flashback_

(A/N: Its from Chapter 7)

Now I realize! He doesn't care about his reputation even since before.

I looked at him and kissed him. He was shock but then responded.

"You know? Whatever you planned for me tomorrow, it could be anything. Because right now, you already proved that you love me." I told him and he was smiling widely. "Really, well since I proved to you that I really love you, Brie will you be my girlfriend again?"

I responded him with a passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled and then we kissed again.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

We went to his truck and he drove me home. We went to out and went to my front door. Before I entered, we kissed passionately. I then saw in the corner of my eye a flash. I pulled apart and looked at the window. There stood my mom and Troy's parents. Troy saw his too and we started laughing.

"Remind me to thank our parents about bringing you here." I told Troy.

"Yup, me too. Who would have thought they planned this?" I shook my head.

"Surprisingly, I never though that seeing you again is the best thing that ever happened to me." I told him.

He kissed me again and said,"I love you."

"I love you too." And with that we shared a kiss again.

**The End**

**(A/N: I am going to put an epilogue since I can't help myself********)**


	12. Epilogue

**Seeing You Again**

**Epilogue**

I was looking at the photo album Troy and I made.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Troy asked as he came down the stairs.

"Looking at the album. I can't believe it's finally done! When we were looking at it before with the gang, there were still a lot of pages that didn't have any pictures and now look at it. (A/N:Chapter 7) Remember that time?"

"Yup, I definitely do." He told me smiling, "Come on. Lets look at it together."

He sat next to me in the couch and put his arms protectively around my shoulders. He turned the page.

"I remember that! The day after you became my girlfriend again. I can't believe our parents followed us!" I laughed at his comment.

_Flashback_

"_Troy, where are you taking me?" I struggled walking since Troy blindfolded me and he was leading me to a place I didn't even know._

"_Were here. Are you ready?" I nodded my head and he took off the blindfold._

_I gasped at the sight. It was the same impossible date I was thinking about! It was definitely a miracle! "Come on, I don't think you would want to miss this!" troy told me. We ran until we reached a lake and I gasped again. It was a sunset and it was reflected in the lake. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life! "I love you so much!" I told him. "I love you more!" he told me and we kissed as the sun was setting down._

_End of Flashback_

"How did your parents know where we are going?" I asked Troy.

"Well, my mom did cook the food so I told her where it is." I just said oh.

I turned to the next page. It was our high school graduation.

"I am valedictorian!" I boasted at him.

"Yup, and I am so proud of you"

He turned to the next page. It was our college graduation. Each member in the gang has a picture in different school. We all went our separate ways after high school. I went to Stanford, Troy went to University of California in Berkley, Taylor went to Yale (A/N: Im not sure), Ryan and Kelsi went to Julliard, and Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke went to U of A.

"Time goes so fast, right?" Troy told me. I just nodded my head.

I turned to the next page and it was our wedding. I just smiled at the pictures.

"Do you remember the time when you proposed to me?"

"Of course!"

_Flashback_

_It was after graduation and all of us went to Albuquerque in Troy's house to celebrate. Troy and I excused ourselves and took a walk in the park. We laid down the grass._

"_I love doing this..Just looking at the stars..especially with you."I told Troy_

"_What do you see in the future?" Troy asked._

"_Well, of course being with you" I told him._

_He stood up as I looked at him confused. He suddenly kneeled, "You have been my everything! I don't know what I will do without you! I love you so much. Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" He then took out a velvet box and opened it. By that time I had tears streaming down my face, "Yes!" He put the ring on my finger and we kissed passionately. _

_We went back to his house and everyone stare at me since I was still crying. _

"_Gabi, honey what's wrong?" Lucille asked me._

_I held up my hand and the girls immediately screamed. They all ran up to hug me while the guys patted Troy's back, "Congratulations!"_

_End of Flashback_

I turned to the next page and it was our wedding.

"I remember the time when Sharpay almost hit you with her purse because you were about to come in to my room. She kept saying it was bad luck!" I said laughing.

"I just wanted to see if you didn't back out yet." He laughed with her.

'Ok Continue.." He said.

He turned to the next page.

"Awww..its our honeymoon in Hawaii." I said smiling.

"I know, the first time we did 'it'" he said laughing.

I smacked his arm gently. I then turned to the next page.

"Yup your right and the time we conceived this little one." I said pointing to a baby. Our daughter, Vanessa Marie Bolton who is 2 years old right now.

"Yup..you and Van were the greatest things that ever happened to me. By the way, she's sleeping peacefully upstairs. And you, Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, should be sleeping too."

I yawned and nodded my head.

"Yup, you're right! I love you!" I told him.

"I love you too."

And with that, we went upstairs thinking about the many great things to come in our life, like the one in my tummy.

* * *

Please Review!! this is my first fanfic and i am new to this so please understand if its sucky..I didn't know how to end it so please bear with me. Thank you so much for reading Seeing You Again!

-charmsheartz


End file.
